Craze
by TheScryer
Summary: She's not insane, it's just her job. It's not that she enjoy's killing, she just like's to see sin end. An obsession? No... Well maybe... OCXFarfarello
1. Craze of the Night

Craze of the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz in any way

shape or form; if I did I would be rich and wouldn't be

writing this would I?

My finger runs through the blood on the dais of the

church I had just attacked. I had carved out the priest's

eyes and cut off his fingers and dick. I had slit each

nun's throat and wrist's. I bring my finger to my lips my

tongue flicking out to taste the precious liquid of life.

I grin the virgin blood of a naughty minded nun…

The taste was incredible, nothing tasted quite as good as

this.

It was delicious. I look up as the sound of siren's

arrive outside the large church doors. I crouch down

as the police storm the place pointing their guns at me.

One policeman's eyes widen "freeze!" he shouts. I lazily

run my fingers through the blood on the floor bringing

my hand up I pop my fingers into my mouth sucking

the succulent red liquid from my fingers. I stand slowly

"Bye, Bye Birdie" I say as I run through the side doors.

I hear shouts and gun shots and foot steps following I

duck around a corner and jump through the stained glass

window my blood smearing as the glass penetrates my

skin, the glass flying everywhere the picture of Mary and

Baby Jesus now ruined.

I quickly duck into the woods running through the

tree's and thick bushes; I quickly climb a tree looking

down at the ground, watching, and waiting. Eventually

the search for me is given up and they decide to search the

area in the morning because the sun was falling and it was

getting darker out. I climb from the tree and sneak out off

the woods and slowly walk down the street, I finally make

it to my apartment I set the keys on the table in the key

tray next to the door. I head into the bathroom and take

a shower to rid my self of the smell of their guilty blood.

I step out of the shower and into the my room, I change

into some Pj's and walk into the living room to see my

room mate had come home and is making out with her

boyfriend on my couch.

(Schwarz Mansion)

Crawford looks up from his laptop as he sits in his

favorite chair, he glances at the TV and his eyes snap to

Farfarello, he glares at the Irish Madman. Farfarello blinks

and looks at the TV also, his eye's narrow "I haven't left

the house at all today Crawford, how was I supposed to go

and kill them besides the cops saying it was a female last

time I checked I still had a dick between my legs."

Crawford looks weary but looks back to his laptop.

Schuldig grins "well Farfie looks like you've got some

female competition."

Farfarello leans forward on the balls of his feet

"That church has a bad history, it was on my list, and

looks like someone got to it before me." He looks

thoughtful as he rises and walks towards his padded room.

Time for some self-mutilating thinking time.

(A Phone Call)

Male Voice: You almost got caught!

Female Voice: Cool it, Jeff, they didn't see me well, it was

dark in the church only candle light.

Jeff: It doesn't matter, you could have been caught, look

you know I love you, I'd die if anything bad happened to

you Blaine.

Blaine: Look Jeff there never was anything between us

nor will there ever be so back off.

Jeff: (growls) Look if you get caught I won't be able to

help you.

Blaine: (snorts) I won't get caught, look Jeff, I'm

competent, I can do this, just pay me and give me an

address and a name, long term give me an alias I'll get the

job done.

-click-

Jeff: That Bitch, She hung up on me.

-click-

(Blaine's Apartment)

Blaine sets the phone down in its cradle; she stands

running her hands through her long black hair. Her green

eyes blink the sleep from them as she walks out into the

kitchen, rolling her eyes as she sees her roommate and her

boyfriend still making out, she pours herself a glass of

milk drinks it putting it in the fridge. I step into the living

room again "Hey Lyla, stop doing it on my couch and take

it to your room dammit." Her and her boyfriend fall off the

couch, her boyfriends head pops up "who the hell are

you?"

I grin "I'm the owner of this apartment and that's my

couch you were about to soil, and if you did I would have

made you pay for it, now take it somewhere else" I go into

my room.

(Next Morning, Koneko No Sumei Ai)

Yohji yawns "hey KenKen you heard about that

church thing yet?" Ken looks up quirking an eyebrow

"no, did berserker get away from Schwarz again?" Yohji

shakes his head "no, this time it's a female." Omi looks up

"a female?" Aya enters from the back room. Yohji nods

"yeah she was a female, they couldn't see her well it was

dark out, and the church was only lit up with candles, she

cut off the priest's fingers and dick, but only slit the nun's

throats and wrists." Aya glares at Yohji "you're not telling

horror stories again are you, last time you did that Ken

had nightmares for weeks." Ken protests "hey!" Omi and

Yohji laugh "sorry Aya but this was on the news, some

chick killed a priest and the nun's at a local church."

Aya looks perturbed "are they sure it wasn't male?"

Yohji nods "yeah, it was dark but they say she had long

dark hair and breasts." Aya snorts. Ken grins "I wonder

what Schwarz is thinking?"

(Schwarz Mansion)

Farfarello scowls, trying to figure out who this knew

threat to god is, none the less she hurt god and that made

him happy, and if he was happy that hurt god more.


	2. Old Memories, And no Hard Feelings

**Old Memories,And no Hard Feelings**

**Nekosune****- Thanks for reviewing. I'll be able to update because I already have a few chapters written, I had this one on my dad's computer, but he got a virus and Microsoft document wouldn't work, he fixed his computer and reinstalled Microsoft word, but he didn't tell me till recently. Now I have to correct somethings on the next couple of chapters but I'll be updating as soon and often as possible.**

**In other notes, I would like to let you all know that Blaine's name means thin or lean. It's an Irish name.**

**-Dream/ Flash Back-**

**An older woman in a habit smiles down at a young black haired girl with bright green eye's. The young girl smiles up at the woman, taking the girls hand, the nun pulls her along. The little girl giggles and smooths down her ice blue summer dress with her free hand. The nun smiles "Do you want to go see Father Liam child?" (Liam is an Irish name meaning Unwavering Protector, a lot of the names in this story are going to be Irish).**

**The youths eye's widen and she begins to nod vigorously "Yes Sister Calm (Kuhl- uhm, it means Dove of the Church)." (or as my sister said when she read it, Dove off the church, spelling may be wrong but meaning she jumped off the church intentionally). She replies. The nun laughs and leads the girl to the head of the church.**

**The girl runs ahead, slamming open the doors to the back office of the young priest, she throws her arms around the handsome priests waist. "Liam!" she shouts happily. He looks down at her his short wavy blonde hair falling into his crystal blue eye's. He laughs bending slightly he picks her up under the arms and swings her about then pulls her into a hug.**

**Liam smiles holding her tightly to himself "How's my favorite little girl?" She giggles in his arms "I'm fine Father Liam." She hugs him tightly around the neck. A small blue haired boy pulls at the hem of her dress, his green eye's happy and filled with delight. She smiles "Yes Raegon?" (Little King). He giggles "There are people here to see you in the head mistress' front office." **

**The girl blinks and slips out of Liam's arms, she heads to the front of the church and opens a door leading into the front office. Her eye's land on a young married couple, a scowling business man, and a beautiful smiling young woman. The girl shrinks back. The head mistress smiles "Blaine, this young couple is gracious enough to want to adopt, his name is Cormac (Defile) and her name is Piran (Prayer), what do you say about packing up your things and giving them a chance, they have a daughter your age named Cass (Curly) so you'll have a playmate about your own age, so how does that sound?" **

**The girl nods and heads off. Father Liam smiles, happy for me, but his smile falters as I don't look at him. I go up to my room and pack what little I own and head out to the limo waiting for me, without saying good bye. They were painful, I didn't like them. I sigh and look out the window as Piran prattles on about her 'New Home'. She glances at Cormac, he seemed to be pointedly ignoring her, so she pointedly ignored them both. Ireland was her home, as long as they didn't make her leave she was happy.**

**-Flash back change-**

**The girl, now a little older sits in a chair in the large back yard. It was her birthday party, she was turning twelve. She glances around only to see a bunch of people she doesn't know milling about. She hated Cormac and his snotty little brat, Piran she could tolerate but not those two. Cass approaches her "So... ready to join your whoring mother in hell, you slut?" **

**The girls eye's widen out of blind fury. Her hand flies out grabbing a butter knife and slamming it down on Cass' hand pinning it to the table. Cass screams loudly attracting a lot of attention. I run, scared, into the house and up the stairs to my room. I change into a pair of thick dark blue jeans and a black sweater. I flee from the house. I had stabbed Cass. The thought made my skin crawl and my heart beat like crazy. I ran until my lungs burned and my legs ached with exhaustion. I stopped and slumped onto the cold wet side walk. I blink, 'when had it begun to rain?' I began to cry, I finally realized something, I could kill, in cold blood.**

**-End Dream/ Flash Back-**

**I fly up in bed, my breathing heavy. 'Why that dream of all of them?' I pull back the duvet and head into the kitchen filling a glass with water. I hear my roommate and her boyfriend start up another round of the horizontal tango. I roll my eye's and head into the living room, I sit on the couch turning on the Tv and muting it. The clock read 9 AM.**

**About 2 hours later Lyla's new boyfriend comes out of the room wearing his jeans. He comes over and sits on the other end of the couch. I look over him out of the corner of my eye assessing him. I frown lightly when I realize I recognize him from somewhere. It finally hit's me, he was one of the other orphan's at the church. "Dallas?" I ask. (Dallas means Wise) His head snaps around and his eye's narrow "How the hell do you know my name, I know Lyla didn't tell you." I smirk "My name is Blaine, remember back at the church when we were 8."**

**-Flash Back-**

**Blaine stands, holding the hand of an 8 year old boy, with brown hair and bright greene eye's. He turns to look at her, he blushes and looks back out over the lake. Soon another boy appears, running towards them. Dallas pulls his hand away. Blaine scowls at Dallas but then turns to smile at little Raegon. She hugs him and looks over his shoulder to spot Sister Colm and Father Liam also coming that way. She takes a step back, the land giving way under her foot, she falls into the lake. It was deep here, and she didn't know how to swim, so she went under and stayed under.**

**Father Liam and Sister Colm hurry towards the lake. Dallas' eye's widen and he dives in after her, quickly grabbing her hand he pulls her to the surface. For the rest of the year, he had taken her back to the lake to teach her how to swim, she could swim, but had developed a fear of water.**

**-End Flash Back-**

**I smile "I can swim pretty good, thanks to you, but I still fear water." He grins "Long time no see, last I heard, you just ran away from the people that adopted you." I look away "I stabbed there daughter through the hand with a butter knife, pinning it to a table, it scared the shit out of me, so I ran." I look back at the Tv. **

**My roommate groggily walks out "What are you two doing, getting comfy? Last I checked, you never liked the guys I brought home." I nod "But none of them were old friends from the church." she nods "Oh."I stand and stretch, looking at the clock, 11:30 AM. I sigh "I gotta get ready for work, c-ya around Dallas." He turns "What do you do?" I grin "I've always wanted to say this, but if I told you, I would have to kill you, quite literally, anyway, i'm a secretary for the vice-president at the Corswater Foundation."**

**I go and change into a beautiful black dress that stops at mid-thigh but slopes on the left side to about mid-calf. Black gloves that go a bit past the elbow. A silver bracelet with diamonds around the right wrist. A dazzling silver necklace with diamons almost an inch long embeded in it.I put very little make-up on. I pull my hair back into a pony-tail, the hair curls about. One small curl falls along the right side of her face. She steps out of the room.**

**"So how do I look?" Dallas blinks "For being a secretary, you sure do dress pretty." I laugh "I was invited toa party by my boss, gotta go catch my limo, I have some personal business to take care of." I walk out the door, adding an extra sway to my hips.**

**I approach the limo.Jeff opens the limo door, a secretive smile on his face "Looking good, sure you wanna go to this thing?" I sneer at him, climbing into the limo, "Just shut up and give me my gun." He grumbles and slips them to me. I strap the holster to my upper left thigh putting the gun into the holster. Jeff closes the door, grumbling, and climbs into the drivers seat. We arrive at our destination and Jeff elegantly helps me from te car, slipping the invitation into my hand. I walk up the large marble staircase. Presenting the man there with the invite. He smiels and moves, opening the door for me.**

**It was Cass' 16th birthday party. I was still 15 butturning 16 soon.I was here for one thing, to kill Cormac, he had dirty business with theCorswater Foundation. I was going to give Cass awondeful birthday present. I hand the box Gratefully to a man offering to put it on the table for the many present's that the guests bring.**

**I give a seductive, thankful smile and sashay over to a table. Soon enough as I predicted, he joins me at my table "Can I get you a drink Ms.?" I smile slightly "I'm under age, but if you insist." If anything, his smile grows. When he comes back, he has two, very alcoholicdrinks. He sits across from me "What's apretty girl, so young too, doing at a party like this?" I give another seductive look and a slow wink"I'm here to kill." He chuckles thinking I meant with my looks. **

**Then he asks "So are you a friend of Cass'?" I shake my head "I'm a part of the family, I'm here to apologize for something I did a few years back." He nods. 'And something I'm about to do.' I think as we continue to chat. I finally excuse myself as Cass begins to open presents. I smile at Piran and mouth 'I'm sorry.' at her before looking at Cass as she begins to open my present. She holds the frame, it was a picture taken back when we were 10, a christmas photo, of all of us. A note falls into her lap. She places the frame down and picks up the note reading.**

**'I'm sorry.'**

**Piran's head snaps up to, to see me walking off through the crowd. I walk up onto the second floor. I pull my gun aiming, Cormac looks up at me and I shoot. Hitting him right between the eye's. I run out onto the balcony, jumping over the veranda, rolling to my feet I rush to the black mustang waiting for me. I jump in. "Let's go Jeff, Mission complete." He nods and skids out of the brush and onto the main highway.**

**I look back with sad eye's.**

**-Flash Back-**

**I hold my knee's to my chest as I cry. I was lost and lonely in a dirty alley way. "Hey Kid!" I look up, whipping away my tears. He smiles "You can cry if you want, I won't think your weak, so what's your name Lassy?" I stand patting the dirt from my jeans "I'm Blaine, you?" He gives me a comforting smile "My name is Dooley." (Means Dark Hero)**

**I blink and lean on the wall of the alley. Dooley sighs "Why don't you come along, bathe and eat,change your clothes." I nod. He takes my hand "Come along Lassy."**

**-End Flash Back-**

**Jeff is turned in his seat, the car is turned off, he looks concerned "You alright?" I nod and climb out of the car. "Hey kid, you wanna go out to lunch?" He calls after me. I smile thankfully, I didn't want to be alone. I climb into the car next to him "Thanks Jeff." He smiles, starting the car "No problem Kid."**


	3. Battles not Worth Fighting

**Battles not Worth Fighting**

**To the person who was to lazy to log in****- How could you possibly ever resent Yaoi? I personally don't like youji or omi, but I love Ken and Ran and the rest of Schwartz. I may not write about Yaoi, but I don't read straight coupling stories, I can't ever remember reading them either, don't remember how I got into Yaoi either, but I'm gonna post a story soon, It's Schuldig/Brad. **

**Nekosune****- Sorry, having family problems, updating is slow on everything. I haven't been in a writing mood, but recently had a strike of encouragement or something but I'm in the mood again.**

**D-Chan: Hey I gots me a new muse! His name is Fenris, Fenris say hello to my lovely readers.**

**Fenris: -smirks sexily and gives a small wave- Hello, I'm D-Dono's darker writing muse.**

**D-Chan: -grins- Isn't he cool?**

**(Fenris has short black hair up top in small spikes and a pony tail that reaches about just below his shoulder blades kinda reminds me of Reno from FF7, Coal Black eye's and a nice build lotsa muscle's like Billy Coen from Resident Evil 0, he has on a black wife beater (That thing needs a better name) Black jeans, black leather belt and black work boots, he's very tan too.) **

**Falcon: -glares at the new addition-**

**Flame: -grins- Hey welcome to the family.**

**H-Chan: Well to the story. Oh and Farfarello and the rest will play a bigger role once Blaine's story is kinda more prominent.**

Jeff finishes his salad, he leans forward on his elbows clasping his hands in front of him "So how's life outside your job?" I sip my soda and look around at the people watching us, thinking us just a well dressed couple at a small local cafe's outdoor section "It's alright I guess, my roommate is dating someone from the orphanage." Jeff nods and continues to sip his tea.

I smile behind my hand, our taste's so different, our jobs so alike. He had a salad and tea, I had a burger and fries with ginger ale. He sets his tea down "So, any boyfriends?" I continue to smile "No and I've told you once before, your not my type." Jeff holds his hands up "Sorry, sorry innocent question." I finish my soda "Come over to my apartment, let me change, we can go see a movie or something."

Jeff nods and places the money on the table, we both stand going to his car, and then to my apartment. Once there, I change into tight faded blue jeans, and a green baby t that says "If you can see this..." in big yellow letters, then in small letters it says "your to close." my hair back in a regular pony tail and black sneakers. I grab my keys and go back to his car.

Climbing in I immediately start telling him what to do "Take off the jacket and the tie, undo the first two buttons, roll up your sleeves and muss your hair, it's still slicked back." He frowns but proceeds to do as I told him. "So, what do you wanna go see?" He says as we start to head off. I shrug "I dunno let's go see that new action/romance one." Jeff nods.

We drive the rest of the way in silence, once there he parks and we go inside and buy tickets, just in time for the movie. Jeff gets popcorn and drinks as the previews roll. He comes back just as the movie starts and we sit in silence watching the long movie. Finally we walk out of the theater, laughing and joking around. We climb into the car and drive around for about 2 hours, after awhile he drops me off in front of my apartment.

I watch him drive off and looks at my watch, 7 pm. I put my keys in my back pocket and walk off down the street, soon finding myself standing outside of a large club called 'The Irish Maiden'. I smile and step in front of the line, up to the bouncer, ignoring everyone's protests. The bouncer puts his arm in front of the door "Age?" I smirk "I'm 16 you big lunk, what are you a new bouncer?" I point to his clip board, he looks down at it and spots my picture next to the VIP section. He grumbles and steps aside.

As I step inside I adapt a slow swing to my hips, a sensual smile on my face, a seductive walk that catches attention. I see a few heads turn. I walk towards the bar and spot an orange haired man grumbling about something, a leash in his hand. The leash is attached to a golden eyed man, the one eye watching me, running over my face and down my body. His lip twitches up into a thoughtful look. He pulls on the orange haired mans sleeve and whispers something. The mans green eyes turn to me.

(Farfarello&Schuldig's P.O.V.)

(Farfarello)

I catch sight of a vaguely familiar figure, I let my eye wonder over her I smile, amused, I tug on Schuldig's sleeve "That's the girl who massacred the church."

(Schuldig)

I turn my eye's to the girl. 'Damn' I have to prevent my mouth from falling open. I try to use my telepathy to read her thoughts but am politely pushed out. I watch her face turn a questioning stare at us. "she knows I'm the one trying to read her mind, go ask her to dance Farfarello." I take the leash off his collar.

(Blaine's P.O.V.)

I push the talent out of my mind and look curiously at the orange haired man. He turns to the white haired man and whispers something before taking the leash off. The man walks towards me, a slow song begins to play "Dance?" he says in a slow deep Irish accent. I smirk "Of course." I answer letting my own accent thicken. His one eye widens, but then he smirks as he pulls me into his arms "So your Irish too then?"

I nod. He leans closer to my ear, tightening his grip around my waist "I know your the one from the church the other night, I recognize your silhouette." I try to pull away, but he just tightens his grip some more "Don't worry, I won't tell if that's what your worried about." My hands fly to his shoulders "I can't talk about this, talk to my boss, Jeff." He lets go and I hand him a card walking off, I pull out my cell phone dialing Jeff's number.

I just say one thing before hanging up "Some one knows." I go up the stairs at the back of the club, I pull my keys from my pocket and open the door with a little metal 8 on the front. I let myself in "Hey Skelly, you here?" (Skelly means Story Teller). An old woman's voice answers "Is that you Blaine, my child?" I smile "Is Dooley around?"

-Flash Back-

Dooley leads me to a slightly run down club, up some stairs and into a room "Ma, we got a visitor." A medium aged woman enters the room "Who didja bring home this time ya blustering fool?" Dooley pushes me forward "A youngen ma, found her in an alley scared and wet, she needs a place to stay, she's fit, I figured she could help ya out around here." Skelly looks me over and I look down at my feet "My name is Skelly girly, you work hard fer me and ya can stay." I nod vigorously.

-End Flash Back-

Skelly smiles "No, he's not ere, but you can wait if yar wantin' child." She goes back into her room. Dooley had taught me everything that I know, even though Skelly was harsh with words she was kind, so I stayed. At 14 Jeff had come across me, and two years later I still work for him.

I sit down on the couch and begin to drift off but snap to attention when the door slams open. I look up to see Dooley stumble in a young blonde attached to his lips. She spots me and pulls away, she gives him a disbelieving look and slaps him and leaves. He looks surprised until he hears me snickering.

He turns, scowling, but then smiles "'Ello lassy, what good can I do ya?" I smile "What, can't just visit no more Dooley?" He shakes his head and sits next to me "Anon lassy, beg me pardon, I didn't mean to be rude." I laugh "It's alright Dooley." I lean my head on his shoulder "I just don't want to be alone right now."

Dooley looks at me worriedly "What did that ol' Sea Rug have you do now, he didn't make any advances now did'e?" I shake my head "I just killed Cormac."

-Flash Back-

I glare at the unconscious boy who had been making fun of Dolan (Dolan mean Dark-Haired). I look up from his prone body to see another boy starring, eye's wide he looks about 18 "What do you want?" I spit in English, Dooley had taught me the language, this boy was American. My accent must have been thick because he looked confused. "I'm Irish, but I know English." He nods slowly "My name is Jefferey Vandalei Corswater the 5th, My father is very rich and I wish to employ you to my services, I can get you a better education."

I snarl "I won't be your whore." I hiss. He looks shocked and repulsed "No, as my body guard, I wouldn't dream of servicing you for sexual pleasure." I look at him doubtfully. He shakes his head "I need a competent bodyguard, I wouldn't loose a person who could protect my life to as foolish a thought as lust." I turn my back to him "Follow me, you have to speak to Dooley and Skelly first."

-End Flash Back-

I lie half asleep on Dooley's shoulder and chest, h has his arms wrapped around me, one hand playing in my hair. "Sleep my child, god knows you need some." I nod sleepily into his chest and drift off to sleep. When I open my eye's again I'm laying on the couch, a pillow under my head, a blanket over my body, the cross voices of Dooley and Jeff coming from the kitchen.

Then I hear Skelly begin to yell, telling them to grow up and that yelling at each other ain't gonna help me none. I blink back tears as they ignore her and there yelling gets louder. I get up quietly and leave the small apartment.

(Jeff's P.O.V.)

I growl "It doesn't matter, someone knows, she's becoming careless." Dooley slams his hand down on the table "You can't stop her from doing what she thinks is right!" Skelly speaks up "You two know how much that girl loves ya's, why she does I'll never know, you'se need to grow up, fighting isn't going to help her none, don't neither of ya's care about her feelings in all this!"

I scowl "Stay out of this woman, there's a difference between what she thinks is right and what is right, she could be put away fro this." Skelly turns her head "Oh, now look whatcha's gone an done, she left!" Me and Dooley both look into the living room, and our fighting continues.


	4. Sick With Worry

_**Sick With Worry**_

**Silver Dragon Youkai- I still don't know if I responded to these things…… thank you anyway!**

**Nekosune- Sorry! I couldn't find the book I had the next chapter written in. Well I finally found it, and hopefully the next chapter will contain more of the characters from the anime, this is the last pre-written chapter.**

**D-Chan: I'm gonna be busy updating this and Put it Where the Money's at, I still need to write the final chapter to DYL. **

**H-Chan: we are sincerely sorry for not updating sooner, instead of going on forever here's the story.**

(Blaine's P.O.V)

I enter my apartment holding back the tears I know are coming. My tears immediately dry up as I see Cass sitting on the couch. She looks up and then stands "I'm sorry I don't mean to intrude, your roommate let me in, she said you'd been gone since early yesterday, but that, that wasn't unusual for you, she said I could wait here if I wanted, I'm sorry, should I leave?"

I shake my head "No, it's alright, did you get my present?" Cass nods smiling "It was a great present thank you, I forgave you along ago." I look at her with much hurt and sadness "That's not what I was apologizing for."

She looks confused. "Sit down," I say "and listen." She sits down. I fully enter the living room "The day of your birthday, I wasn't just there for your birthday." I look away "I gave you that present because you burned your copy right after they had the picture taken, I knew you've matured since then, do you know what I do for a living?"

She nods and smiles "You're the secretary of the vice-president of the Corswater Estates and Foundation." I snort and shake my head "I'm his bodyguard, I take out people involved in dirty dealings that there not comfortable with anymore, Cass, Cormac was my latest victim."

Cass' eyes widen. I sit across from her "that's why I'm sorry." I let the tears fall "You can hate me now if you want."

(Flash Back)

I duck out the door, running from the yells of Dooley. I let the tears run down my face as I run towards the church. I run past the park, the drug-store, through the Barlette's back yard, through another park. I throw open the doors of the church.

I let my hair cover my face as I cry. Father Liam looks up from reading the bible "Can I help you young Miss.? I shakily let out a breath "I have a confession father."

He smiles kindly "would it be better for you to speak in private?" I nod. He puts his hands on my shoulders and leads me to his bed room/office. I sniffle and sit on his bed "Father Liam?" "Yes child?" he asks as he pulls his chair from his desk to sit at.

I finally look up "I miss you father, and I know of your only mistake."

(End Flashback)

I let the tears flow freely as Cass tries to comfort me. "I've made a lot of mistakes I wish I hadn't, even if my trade is to do them, I killed people, innocent people, that's only mistake was…. was." I break down in her arms.

When I wake up, I see white walls, and smell ammonia. I lean over the side of the bed and begin to throw up. I sit up and wipe my mouth to see a doctor standing in the doorway with a chart.

"Why am I here?" I ask. He smiles reassuringly "You had an emotional breakdown, you worried yourself sick, and to top it all off, you have severe sleep deprivation, let me get someone to clean this up." He gets a custodian to clean it up "oh, and you have a Mr. Corswater and a Mr. Dooley here to see you." I sigh "Send them in." He blinks "together?" I nod "Together."

A few minutes later the fighting men walk into the room, still yelling at one another. My anger grows "Will you two just grow up already, it's your fault I'm sick, I hate you, I hate you both, all you'se want to do anymore is fight, you don't care how I'm doing, all you'se care about are your lame fights, I hate you I really do!" I scream in frustration.

I lean over my bed and throw up once again; soon I pass out falling from the bed and into the mess on the floor. (ewwwwwww……)

(Flash Back)

"What mistake child?" I wipe my tears away "A Father and a nun." I do a symbol of god "A love forbidden by god." I do a motion for death "A child born without gods praise, a mistake, I am your only mistake Father."

Father Liam raises an eyebrow "you?" I nod "Father, you are my real father, I was born of you and my mother Sister Calm, I'm Blaine, Dooley told me' I'm your child, a nun and a priests, a mistake against god and myself." I sneer.

"Why are you here?" Father Liam asks. I stand pulling out a small dagger. I wipe away the final tears on my face "I'm here to kill those who have sinned against god." I slam the dagger into his stomach and jerk it back.

I drop the dagger as he falls. I drop to my knees beside him, my eyes begin to tear but I hold them back. I lay my head on his chest; he brings a hand up running it through my hair, wheezing "I'm so sorry, my daughter, my only child, I loved you so dearly, but if it got out…"he breaks off into a fit of coughing, blood appears on his lips.

"I'm so sorry!" I cry into his chest. I finally stand picking up the dagger. Sister Colm walks in "what's going on here?" I look at her sadly "I'm sorry mother." I dive at her.

(End flashback)

I slowly open my eye's to hear Dooley and Jimmy fighting in harsh whispers, I begin to outright sob. I cry myself back to sleep. When I wake up from that I see the doctor. "I took the chance to send those two men away; they were doing more harm then good."

I try to speak but can't my throat constricting and feeling like sand was poured down it. The Doctor sits me up and helps me drink a glass of water. "I figured it would help for them to realize what this is doing to me, but it only seems to make things worse."

The Doctor nods "Do you not want them to visit anymore?" I nod. The Doctor writes something down on his clip board. "What's your name?" I ask. He smiles "Irvine. (Irvine means Handsome in Irish.)" I smile back "I know you know it already, but I'm Blaine." Irvine nods "Nice to meet you Blaine." A doctor walks in and sneers "Stay away from my patient, any patient of yours usually ends up dead."

I laugh bitterly "Looks like we have something in common." The other man scowls "Good morning Miss. Blaine, I have a few questions for you, what's your last name?" He looks down at his clip board, ready to fill it out. "I don't have one." He looks up "Alright, parent's names?" I roll my eye's "Dead, I'm an orphan you idiot."

He looks surprised, and begins to write "Oh, um how old are you, and when is your birthday?" "I'm 16, my birthday is December 16th." "Any living relatives, adoptive parents?" "No and yes." "Well, who are they?" "I haven't seen them in four years because I ran away, but Piran, my adoptive mother, and Cass her daughter know I'm alive, but Cormac the father, was killed recently."

The doctor nods and writes this all down "I'll give them a call then." "They already know, Cass is the one who brought me in, we just recently… heh today, got in touch." The doctor nods "Well I'm Doctor Doherty." (Means Harmful in Irish.) I shrug "So?" He flushes "I will be your doctor who checks in on you."

I sigh "Whatever." He flushes even more with anger and quickly leaves. Irvine snickers knowing that, that was my intention all along. He soon leaves. A nurse comes in about thirty minutes later "You have a visitor, they're not on your visitor chart but they're not those two men from earlier." I nod my approval. She sends them in. All I see is a flash of orange and gold before I pass out once again.


End file.
